


海里不下雨

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, 单方性转, 奥妹
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *单方性转，奥姆是妹妹！雷不要点，拜托拜托*无血缘兄妹，梗来自之前英那事儿君一个秒删的帖子的标题。他经常发了又删我只看了个标题转眼就没了，所以以下虽然都是瞎编，如有雷同纯属巧合





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 两个单亲家庭，Orm跟着妈，Arthur跟着爸。他们爸妈结婚了，俩倒霉孩子成了兄妹

1.  
Orm在别人指给她看之前就忍不住老是转过头去，如果教练还在场一定会严格指出她的心不在焉。也说不清楚这算不算一种技能，大概近似于草原上的野兔连后脖颈都时刻在警惕的那种程度。  
总而言之，Orm看到了看台上的Arthur。她有两年没见他了。

出来读书后Orm就没有回过家，Arthur一直都是环绕在父母膝头的那个，每年Atlanna都会把圣诞照片寄给她，三个人穿着一模一样傻气难看的圣诞毛衣。Orm还依稀记得Atlanna曾经说过Arthur执意要去当兵这件事，她不是很理解Arthur的偏执，他不像是一个偏执的人，而当兵对她来讲就是剃头、无休止的训练、挺括的军装。  
但是Arthur这次是要去国外，整个事情的严重程度就完全不一样了。Orm这颗冷酷的心里还有他，或者我们再把她剖析得深一点，Arthur Curry的名字就像纹身一样刻在她心脏上。他大概会死，死在异地他乡，眼皮上沾着尘土，闭不起来。Orm心里揪痛得发酸，但她表现出来的样子只是十二分的不屑罢了。

Arthur的头发比她离开时还要长很多，很难想象他是怎么短时间内留那么长的，头发打着卷，金棕和深棕夹杂着，像某些品种的大猫。穿着一条松垮垮的有破洞的裤子，一件很长的外套，手腕附近不知道被什么挠了一样都是破碎的流苏，衬在里面的那件好像也有破洞。  
他近乎于一个流浪汉，手插在口袋里往女队这边看，Orm一度尝试从这堆破烂里分辨出圣诞毛衣和肉桂苹果酒的影子。  
于是，她就带着那些姑娘们闹起来了。她们嘲笑他，聚集在训练场的边缘冲他喊话。一开始只想让这个流浪汉离开，但人一多了总是这样，就像一辆刹车坏掉的水泥车，话开始越来越难听。她们吼着叫着，Orm带头超他扔了一只水瓶，她暴怒起来就像一只母狮，呲出一嘴白牙。于是Arthur只能走了。

最后月亮终于升起来了。  
Orm跟前面的姑娘说着话，一路把灯关了最后环顾了一下体育场把电闸拉了下来，整个蘑菇顶都陷入了黑暗。不一会儿她又回来了，边走边用手机照着翻包，念叨着耳机线什么的。  
“这就放假了。”几个姑娘扒着门说。  
“所以我更少不了它了，否则假期怎么熬。你们先走吧，正好我来锁门。”  
她们嘱咐她小心，特别是刚才那个怪人，然后声音渐渐远了，最后完全听不见了。

Orm用手机照着在休息区附近转了几圈，蹲在角落里了一会儿，终于按灭了手机站起来。黑暗里听到背包的拉链拉开又合起，然后是跑鞋蹬在台阶上的声音，脚步声在出口处顿了顿，门锁咯嗒一声。现在那脚步声又回来了，只不过这次是慢悠悠的，仿佛在散步一样。Orm一边走着一边把沉重的背包卸下来，随手放到紧靠走廊的那排凳子上，然后一直走到看台的角落。她没有开手机，只是借着窗口照进来的那点光，走到了那个位子上。  
Arthur手插在口袋里，往后靠着，这个位子通常没有人坐，看台凸出的那块水泥墙会把视线遮住的。他在黑暗里看向Orm，安静得像只巨兽，眼睛在移动间闪着微光。

“为什么过来？”  
Orm站在他膝盖前，问他。  
“有一周假，可以待三天。”  
Arthur不肯回答为什么，他也不知道为什么，大概是求而不得让他不止失望并且越来越愤怒，他担心这种愤怒会在压抑下变质，当兵其实是不错的选择。他可以击打、摧毁、吼叫，并且还是被鼓励着的。

Orm伸出两只手，手指在黑暗里不小心戳到了Arthur的耳朵上，但是她很快顺利地摸到了他的脸颊。他勾住她的腰，往下托住她饱满的臀部，女排队的短裤紧紧绷着，在大腿边缘勾勒出凹陷，再往下一点手掌和手腕触碰到了赤裸的大腿，它们在夜里发凉，有汗水的湿气。Arthur把Orm往自己这边勾了一把，她就顺势叉开腿骑在他的大腿上，小腿勾住他的，收紧了手臂，在披散的头发里找到了Arthur的嘴唇。  
Arthur小心翼翼地摸到Orm毛茸茸的鬓角，手指沿着耳廓的轮廓往后捋顺她的头发，他握住了紧紧扎起来的马尾，拽了拽，手掌贴住了她的后颈。Orm吸了一口他的下唇，尝到一点因为嘴唇干裂而冒出来的血味儿，舌头蛇一样地钻了进去。接吻就像骑脚踏车或者游泳，只要有过一次就不会觉得生疏，Arthur勾起舌尖轻添Orm的上颚，黏腻的亲吻里开始夹杂着从鼻腔里哼出来的呻吟，像被抚摸得十分舒适的猫咪。  
吻移到嘴角、脸颊，顺着下颚骨一路潮湿地移到脖子上，Orm偏头让Arthur可以把嘴唇贴在她突突跳的血管上，一边因为大腿被粗糙温暖的手掌抚摸而忍不住前后磨蹭他已经开始隆起的胯间。

“别闹，这是在外面。”Arthur想推开她，手触碰到柔软的腰腹却忍不住往上摸去。  
“只有我们……”  
Orm突然放开他，咬着嘴唇把汗湿的上衣一把卷到锁骨上。Arthur对她根本就没有多少意志力，贪嘴得用鼻子和嘴唇顶着Orm湿漉漉的腋下，手指从绷得紧紧的运动胸衣的下摆，塞了进去，然后被卡在那里动不了。他轻轻舔着附近的皮肤，还有因为用力呼吸突出来的肋骨，一颗一颗解开紧紧扣住的金属扣。  
“我就待三天，”Arthur把脸埋进热烘烘汗湿得厉害的软肉里，用力嗅着Orm的气味，闭着眼睛触碰和寻找，张嘴含了一大口软肉，再啵地一声吐出来，梦游一样用手指推着奶油顶端的樱桃，把它拨弄得快速胀大，“三天。”他把它含进嘴里，像一个贫穷的小男孩第一次得了一颗水果糖，贪心又小心地含着，用舌头搅着舔。  
“别去。”Orm拉着Arthur的头发劝他。  
“士兵不后退。”  
Orm生气了，粗鲁地拉开拉链，虽然还是被弹出的勃起吓了一条。她把自己的裤子拨到一边，一边抬起屁股一边盯着Arthur的眼睛，把它抵在湿漉漉的入口。就等一句话了。  
“别去。”  
“那我会上军事法庭。”  
Arthur从她胸口抬起头来，闭着眼睛用鼻尖磨蹭Orm的下巴，他想念她，每一个毛孔都想念她。他把外套脱下来，往Orm的膝盖下面塞，免得她磨破了皮。

她大概是哭了，Arthur就要去送死了Orm觉得自己为什么不能哭。她老是哭，并不代表软弱，只是这颗心的容积可能太小，一点点液体就会溢出来。Orm往下坐，屁股蹭到了金属拉链，她的体腔里一直有一个空洞，不管怎么抚慰自己或者把别的放进去，都始终是一个空洞。现在她满足了，这个体位甚至塞得有点过满，Orm忍着烧灼的痛楚，有点后悔没有在包里放一罐润滑。  
Arthur把她抱起来一点，跪在自己的衣服上，托着Orm热乎乎的屁股，用手指把运动裤和里面又紧又小的内裤拉下来。他的嘴唇贴在Orm的脖子上，一直问她“可以吗，可以吗……”，用胡子磨蹭她的胸口。

Orm像骑在一匹马上，一匹杂色的巨大的骏马，Arthur该是西伯利亚那边的品种，她暗自觉得。倒不是说，他比她所有睡过的男人技术都要好，如果要技术好她完全可以上网去买那些插电的。她就是觉得满足，从里到外的满足，听着他的喘息和含糊的话，被他的气味包围。  
Orm心酸地认识到，如果运气够差，这可能是她最后一次见Arthur了，他会带着这段记忆死在异国他乡，骨灰盒身上覆盖着国旗。她用那些从电视上看过的影相拼凑出了Arthur战死后的所有细节，不吉利的想象把Orm的心脏填满了，过满了。她需要别的来刺激她，把这些痛楚盖过去。  
漆黑的体育馆里飘荡着拍打的水声和塑料座椅的咯吱声，他们压抑着呻吟并不是因为别的，单纯想只有自己的爱人能听到。Orm抱着Arthur的脖子，在他哆嗦的时候轻声叫他“哥哥”。

这个称呼把他们拉到很久以前，甚至更久以前，那些他们还只是陌生人的岁月里。  
太阳是暖的，风是咸的，Arthur跨在一辆改装过的自行车上，眯着眼睛在周围的口哨声里，注视着飞快跑过的Orm和她的女伴们。她穿着一条点缀着条纹的嫩黄色连衣裙，像一根菠萝味儿的冰激凌。裙子在奔跑中翻飞着，每个男孩子都盯着她的大腿看，每个都企图能一睹内裤的尊荣。  
“哦！白色的！”有人喊了起来。  
Orm停下来转过身，恼怒地按着裙子，已经发育的胸脯起伏着，吸引着男孩子们的视线，像另一个版本的玛丽莲梦露。  
Arthur在阳光下眯起眼睛，裂开嘴跟着笑。Orm冲他们吐唾沫，Arthur笑得更开心了，像有人把半个太阳塞进他的胸腔里，烫得他整个人都飘飘忽忽的。他默默咀嚼着她的名字，简直就像一个亲吻，“Orm……Orm Marius。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Orm拒绝了Arthur的外套，因为这样就真的好像他们已经搞过了一样，实在有点太招摇了。她靠在Arthur怀里把裤子拉好，让他为自己擦拭被弄湿的大腿内侧，一边侧过头和他接吻，直到浅尝即止变了味儿，呻吟声又大了起来才停止。  
Arthur陪着Orm重新锁门，听她的劝告把长外套卷起来夹在胳膊下，这样看起来最多像个搞乐队的学生，而不是什么跟踪女学生的奇怪的流浪汉。  
“你住哪里？”Orm靠在他身上问，如果他的答案不合心意她是准备要生气的。  
“你们学校后面有个附送早午餐的篷车区。”  
Orm知道那里，经常有自驾的停靠在那里补给，有几排简易棚屋，管理员是一对退伍的洁癖鬼，价格有点贵，有些学生不愿意在宿舍里搞就会去那里。

“你不回去吗？”  
Arthur被推进门后明知故问，假装吃不住Orm的力道，一边伸长手臂把门插好。  
“这里不会有什么摄像头之类的吧？”  
Orm巡视这个小小的临时住所，床垫下面露出柜子的把手，加起来占了屋子的三分之一，这里就像个旅行房车的无车轮版本。水池旁边是吃剩的一次性饭盒和空酒瓶，Orm发现Arthur在用酒精代替食物，他这么大一个块头吃得还没有女排队员多。  
“门外有，窗下也有，这里干净又安全，我会把它列在单子里，要是有秘密任务这里就是理想的补给站。”  
Arthur把垃圾塞进垃圾袋里，问她要不要喝茶，手指在酒瓶口犹豫，似乎在挣扎要不要现在也喝上一杯。  
“可你告诉我了。”  
“我不怕你告发。”  
“万一呢？我说Arthur，万一我说了呢？”  
“那我会为今天付出代价的。”  
他视死如归地说，接住扑过来的Orm，亲亲她的眼皮，一个很小的吻落在鼻尖上赖着不肯走，逗得她终于笑起来。

“你在酗酒吗？或许是刚开始？”Orm笑完了，勾起一个空瓶递给正在打包的Arthur。  
“我……我想是的，我正在努力不要喝太多，不要把它当饭吃。军队是最容易染上恶习的地方，比最烂的高中都要糜烂。”  
“还有呢？你还染上了什么？”  
“没有了，这个就够了……足够了。”他把垃圾全部塞进垃圾桶里，洗着唯一一个茶杯，等水开。  
“为什么要去？”Orm在Arthur递给她茶的时候第二次问。  
“我们不谈这个。你可以问我任何问题，不谈这个。”Arthur捏捏她的脸颊，他很纵容Orm，一直都是，但是这个不行，答案会带来无休无止地争吵、妥协，但是Arthur现在不能妥协了，逃跑的念头会摧毁他，摧毁他的家，他的希望。  
“那么，为什么不回家？”  
“我，”Arthur舔舔干裂的嘴唇，“我不想回去，他们会问，他们要是问我就不能不答了，至少得找一个借口。总不能说，妈妈，祖国需要我。”  
Orm嗤笑了一声，吹了吹滚烫的茶。  
“这些年我的脾气越来越不好，需要一些可以，可以治疗的东西，酒精，或者更危险的生活。”  
“或者性？”  
“或许不行。”  
Arthur伸出手臂，Orm放下杯子靠过去，揉乱他的头发，由他压在自己的胸脯上。  
“他们会知道是因为你……不谈这个，Ormi，我们不谈这个。”  
“我们两个傻到没有跟他们说，应该早点摊牌的，但是那样他们就不会结婚了。这是不是很蠢？我常常想，他们要结婚跟我们有什么关系，祝他们幸福，可我们呢？”  
“有些事一旦一开始没说后面就没机会了……我以为我们都会，”  
“另结新欢？你倒是想得美。”  
Orm揉着他的头发，一直往后捋，露出额头还有眉毛上的那道疤。她凑过去亲亲那里，故意把胸脯压在他的下巴上，他从善如流地把鼻子压进去，企图闷死自己。  
“你爱谁，Arthur Curry？”  
“你。”  
每个女人都像Orm，她的眼睛或者她的嘴唇，她的暴脾气，她天真的执着，Arthur的恋情都短的要命，他不是花心，只是愚蠢。以后不会了。

“不聊了，我都想要揍你了，不聊了……”  
Orm啃咬他的嘴唇，她还记得那里有几条裂口，如愿地尝到了血腥味儿。  
“我会在这里待到你要走的那天，你得记住我，也让我记住你……然后我去找更好的男人！”  
“去吧，我一点都不妒忌。”他这么说着，凶狠地把她压倒在床铺里。  
Orm用脚踝勾住他的后腰，挺起骨盆在他的破牛仔裤上面蹭着，一边用手指把他背心上的洞眼越拉越大。  
“我带了很多衣服，干净的，这件只是有洞我的天你这个坏姑娘！”  
Arthur气笑了，抬起身体把背心脱了扔到地上，手往下捂住Orm的裤裆。她刚才到了一次，还想要，鼓鼓的烫手，中指自然而然地陷入一条缝里，在Orm的一次喘息之后，感觉到微弱的湿意。  
“你得穿我的内裤了？”他帮着她把裤子脱下来，里面那条被Arthur扔到很远，被Orm踢了一脚。  
“我不！”她把自己挤进他怀里，大腿紧紧夹着他的手掌不让他离开，Arthur动了动手指，Orm就凑了上去，一边蹭一边自己把上衣脱下来，低着头磕磕绊绊地解着运动胸衣上的扣子。  
“那你就光着到处跑？你是谁？我的夏娃？伊甸园里你遇到了蛇吗？你不害怕吗？”  
Arthur微笑着问她，她低头的样子还像个孩子，他爱她。那句话他要修正一下，祖国就算不需要他这个炮灰，他也愿意搭上性命，哪怕为Orm带来一点点安全，他就满足了。他愿意心口上被炸出一个大窟窿，炮弹会知道他的心里刻着谁的名字，这个姑娘是他的一条肋骨。

Orm挣脱了所有的衣服，她好像根本没听见Arthur在说什么，蓝眼睛里是浑浊的欲望的光，萤火虫一样。Arthur把窗帘遮得更好一些，扑倒这个放浪的姑娘，他艰难地抽出被她夹着的手，撑起自己，让Orm勾住自己的脖子。  
“这里是伊甸园吗？”她假装天真的问，如果她下面不是在出水的话，Arthur几乎要信了。  
“你当它是。”  
他用鼻子触碰她，用舌头舔掉训练留下的汗水，他把自己硬挤进Orm的大腿里，逼着她用腿勾住自己的腰。吻着挺入时她皱起的眉头，因为完整的结合而叹气。他会和她在一起，在这个小屋里，这里是他们的伊甸园。亚当和夏娃来自同一具肉体，他们都是天父的孩子也算是兄妹了，而苹果赋予他们情感和真正的生命，Arthur从不怪那条蛇，只觉得天父太多私心。  
他喊着Orm的名字，吻她，在她柔软的胸脯上留下齿痕，拆开她的辫子，在她因为欲望被过分满足而挣扎时，紧紧抓住她不让她离开。

这并不是他想的结局，他本来准备烂着这颗心远走他乡的，结果现在被塞进那么多不舍，Arthur都不知道自己要用多大的毅力离开她，离开Orm就像拆开他的身体，把他的一部分给活生生地挖出来。那样很好，他现在还知道痛，这样去战场会不舍得死。  
他抱着腿坐在黑暗里，用手掌描绘着她的轮廓，Orm醒了，伸手去勾他的脖子，她总是这样，她知道自己只要伸手Arthur就会过来。Orm一想到以后她再伸手就会扑了个空，难过得好像血液都流光了一样，她纠缠着Arthur，把他拉下来覆盖到自己身上。  
“射进来。”她每一次都那么说，她要留下他的一点东西，即使被骂自私也要这么做。

——  
两个单亲家庭，Orm跟着妈，Arthur跟着爸。他们爸妈结婚了，俩倒霉孩子成了兄妹


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“我不会吃药的！”  
这句话足够让Arthur心惊胆颤了。

他跨下床，抓住逃跑的Orm，她光溜溜的灵活地就像条泥鳅。Arthur一把把她甩到床上，这下用了点力，Orm被摔得有点闷。  
“你说什么？”他压着她，紧张又危险地问。  
“我不会吃的，紧急避孕药我不吃，一颗都不！”  
Orm不舒服地扭动着，大腿贴着Arthur的胯，眼看他很快就起了反应，一脸挑唆的得意。  
“不……我的天，不行。”  
Arthur把Orm拉起来，她用手揉着撞痛的地方，半靠在床垫上，倔强地仰着头。  
“我都，我都……不行，你得吃，我这就去买。”  
“我会吐掉！”  
“Orm！”  
“我会吐掉，我会扣喉咙吐出来！你别想逼着我，一颗都不会吃的！”  
“不行不行，你会怀孕的。我的天！我没有戴，你不让我戴。”  
“我就是不让你戴，我也不会吃药，我会怀上你的孩子，Arthur Curry！”

Arthur气昏了头，Orm还在读书，她成绩很好前途无可限量，她不能怀孕她不能还在读书就生下孩子，他们的孩子甚至可能没有父亲！  
“我一定会生下这个孩子，多难都要生下他。你倒是敢死在外面看看！”  
她跳到床上尖叫着威胁。  
Arthur要去抱她，Orm扭着就逃开了，她跳下床气急败坏地用衣服丢他，一只空汽水罐头打在Arthur额头上，弹了起来。她惊了一下，停在原地，这下就被Arthur一把给抓住了，硬搂着腰掐得她尖叫起来。  
“你敢死在外面看看！我就敢弄死自己和你的孩子！”Orm已经气疯了。  
Arthur捂住她的嘴，“不许说！”  
“唔……”她咬了Arthur虎口一下，头发都乱了，“我就敢！”  
明明前一刻他们还靠在一起互相啄来啄去的。Arthur一时间想不到该怎么做好，你吼她，她比你还要大声，再这么闹下去管理员都得过来了。她不肯吃药，她要给他生孩子！他害怕得简直要发抖！  
Arthur当然是要的，他很久很久以前就规划好将来的一切，爸爸有一栋捕猎期才会用的旧房子，他会把它翻新，加盖一些房间，扩大地下室。他们会有个小院子，种上梨树，用各种梅子和浆果当篱笆，这样当Orm工作的时候他就带着孩子们去当小农夫。他会教他们爬树和钓鱼，让他们骑在他脖子上一起去音乐节……  
但是不是现在！不是这样子！

他一把抓住Orm的手臂。  
“你弄疼我了！”她尖叫。  
Arthur难得没有理睬她，而是往回坐到床沿上，Orm被拉着趴在他腿上，然后就是“啪！”的一声，Arthur一巴掌打在了她的屁股上。  
简直是清脆悦耳，屁股上的软肉晃了晃，很快一个红掌印浮了起来。他又打了第二下，第三下，一边揍她一边说，“你敢在这么说！你倒是再看这么说说看！Atlanna多半不能拿你怎么样，她要哭死了！你再敢说了试试看！”  
他每说一句就打一下，Orm被打蒙了，手指抓着Arthur的腿，被打得直晃。她屁股也疼，心里也疼，眼睛更是酸得不行，铺天盖地的委屈全部流进她眼睛里然后积攒着准备流出来。

Arthur话说完了，也打够了，把她放开，手臂上一片被他抓住来的指印，明天会冒出淤青来。Orm往下滑，Arthur 连忙把她拉起来，托住她的手臂让她可以看着他。  
Orm哭成个小花猫了，脸上横一道竖一道的泪痕，鼻涕糊嘴唇上了。她闷声哭着，也不看Arthur，自己拿手背擦脸，擦得一塌糊涂。Arthur不做声，心里明明急得和什么似的，但是他只是低头盯着她，直到Orm忍不住哭出第一声，才把她抱进怀里。  
“嘘……我的宝贝，我的月亮和星星……”  
他哄着她，胸口被眼泪鼻涕糊得凉飕飕的，抓了一大把纸巾让她擤鼻涕，用大拇指笨拙地擦掉她的眼泪。  
“是不是眼睛大的人眼泪就特别大颗？”Arthur问。  
Orm不理他，却把腿抬起来整个人蜷缩在他怀里，一边抽抽噎噎一边把纸巾团成一大团。  
“你不能这样，Ormi……听我一句，求你了。”  
Arthur亲亲她的头发，把汗湿的头发从Orm脸上拿开。他用自己的脸蹭着她的，脸颊上湿湿的。Arthur小心地托着Orm的屁股，让她坐得舒服些，寻着那点湿意吻了吻她睫毛都沾成一簇一簇的眼睛，通红的泪沟，湿乎乎的脸颊，嘴唇都哭肿了，被她自己咬了很多齿印。Arthur一路吻过去，轻轻地喊她“Ormi……”，Orm把手伸起来，揽住他的脖子，由着Arthur吮吸自己的嘴唇，她的舌头直发烫，屁股也烫。

她也不记得是不是自己主动的，这些不重要。反正Orm被推倒趴在床上，由着Arthur一遍一遍亲着自己的屁股，她觉得火辣辣的刺痛，又因为沾了唾液凉凉的。  
“Arthur……”  
她想往后看，被Arthur捞着腰抬着半跪起来，他顺着掌印往中间吻去，掰开火烫的股肉，一直吻到她的花瓣上去。  
Orm惊叫起来，小腿惊得直往上抬，她抱着枕头把脸埋在里面，因为突然的快感哭出了声。这和刚才可大不一样了，Orm呜呜地咬着枕套，腰被牢牢抓着动不了，她甚至还自己往后凑。她不知道自己能流那么多眼泪，刚才被打受的委屈和现在的快感交叠在一起，Orm简直哭得上气不接下气，从额头一直红到肩膀上。  
她尖叫着到了一次，摊在床上，感觉到Arthur的体重被他小心控制着压在背上。他好像被她逗乐了，用指节抹掉眼泪，凑在耳朵边上问她“喜欢吗？还要吗？”  
Orm转过去，用手背半掩着脸，她整个胯都酸软得不行，大腿内侧还在不受控制地发抖，屁股更是火辣辣的痛。所以她只是揽着Arthur的肩膀，借着他翻身的劲儿趴在他胸口上，孩子一样啃着大拇指的指甲，竟然还有点害羞，好像刚才那个光着屁股满屋子窜的不是她一样。

Arthur的伊甸园一直弥漫着这样的气息，直到两天后。  
Orm洗漱一新，她穿了条Arthur的运动裤，就像那种穿着BF裤子的广告模特一样，一条裤腿拉高到膝盖，露出漂亮结实的肌肉，就着一面小镜子把头发扎起来。  
他们不提离别，Arthur也不肯告诉她什么时候的车，Orm只知道她一旦跨出这扇门，什么时候再见到他只有天注定了。她没有像前两天一样生气大叫，也没哭，倒是小仙女一样帮着把这几天的垃圾都收起来堆到外面的垃圾桶里。Orm自从被打了之后话就不多，变得温顺，Arthur倒不会以为她是被打怕了，他们都很珍惜，时间不该被浪费在无用的争吵里。当然了，他也喜欢这样的Orm，她会抱着他的腰，抬头看着他，额头上挤出忧愁的皱纹，让他一直想去抚平。  
“你爱谁，Arthur？”每次都是Orm问。  
“你。永远。”他回答，低头亲亲她的鼻子，“别忘记你答应过我什么。”Arthur告诫她。  
Orm咬着嘴唇，低下头把包拎起来，她把门打开，一脚跨了出去，转头看着Arthur把门关上。

Orm一路走回宿舍，放假了都没什么人，她偷偷摸摸钻回了寝室，然后靠着门坐到地上，抱着膝盖终于又哭出来了。Orm已经下定决心不会再哭了，这是最后一次。  
至于避孕药，她是不会吃的，她什么都没答应。撒谎的孩子会下地狱，成年人可不会！


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
——然后过了5年。

Orm接起电话朝实习生比了个手势，后者如蒙大赦飞快地背上包离开了，临走前不忘把玻璃门关上，顺便逗了逗笼子里的小白鼠。

她们聊了一会儿，Orm依旧不愿意回家，不过也没人会逼她，Atlanna一直以为Orm不喜欢一个陌生人来当她继父，她还从来没有想到Arthur身上去。她和Thomas每年都飞过来和Orm一起过圣诞节，她们小心维护着这种家庭氛围，就像溪流上倒下的树木，努力保持两头的平衡，这样还有机会说上话，而不是眼睁睁看着唯一的桥坍塌。Orm现在取代Arthur成了那个穿俗气圣诞毛衣的，照片被印在明信片上寄往海外，她希望Arthur把这些都贴在墙上，努力保证自己活着，不要放弃。她不是没有想过死亡，但是这些年的经历告诉她，没有什么比得过珍惜当下。

Orm听到一半，站了起来，椅子在地板上咯了一声，惊到了笼子里的实验对象，她侧头听着，担心漏掉每一个词，对面笼子里一只成年白兔用门齿咯吱咯吱啃着铁笼子。她承诺了一些，否定了一些，好一会儿才挂掉电话，撑着头盯着那只兔子，最后违背实验室规章地朝它扔了一把笔。笼子里的小东西们受了惊吓，来回跑了好一会儿才静下来。

 

Orm很早就知道Arthur，他在那群人里扎眼得高，头发炸成一团用各种颜色的发圈胡乱绑着，他也会挤在一群人里面守着她和其他女生下课的必经之路。男孩们笨拙的调侃渐渐有了回报，Orm的女伴们总是被一个个接走，然后就轮到她们来起哄了。  
她知道Arthur是在看她，他的眼睛是浓郁的蜂蜜色，点缀着蓝色和绿色的小碎片，总是被睫毛压得眯起来，Orm见过他戴眼镜的样子，有一点点近视。Arthur像猫追逐墙上的激光一样追逐着Orm，他在吵闹的调侃里盯着她的耳廓和脖子，又在Orm突然看过来时连忙避开。他们甚至不需要一个契机，只需要一点时间，就像把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来，需要等它冷却回缩一下才能涂上奶油。当在走廊或者草坪上突然面对面遇到时，两个人之间闪烁的眼神和嘴角绷不住的笑已经快要瞒不住了。或许到了毕业舞会那天，不对，就是在那天，Orm已经在箱子里收到Arthur的小纸条了，她每天都盼着Atlanna还在改的那条点缀着银色碎片的舞裙。

Arthur骑车从小路绕行，Thomas去邻居家帮忙修屋顶，他才送了工具箱过去。他在一个偏僻的巷口停了下来，努力分辨了一会儿，突然一把推开车子往里面跑去。  
那两个男学生差不多被Arthur揍到要去急诊室的程度，他们没有机会去毕业舞会了，脸上的伤几个星期都好不了，特效化妆都不一定遮得住。Arthur擦掉糊住眼睛的血，摸到额头上有一个小口子，马虎地用手指按着。他想去扶Orm，又不知道该不该伸出手，Arthur甚至不确定Orm还允不允许有人触碰她，她会不会突然崩溃。她的背带裤还好好地穿在身上，虽然刚才挣扎了半天，也只有膝盖上沾了泥和灰，被翻起来的T恤已经拉下去了，她背对着Arthur没有转过来，并且一直试图反复擦拭后背上被沾到的那点污渍。Arthur算是及时，压在她背上的那个都射到旁边地上去了，大概只有几滴在Orm的衣服上。他们胆子没那么大，也没伤着她，那么这样的话顶多只能算猥亵，收到的惩罚都不及Arthur那几拳头。  
Arthur捡起掉在水坑里的包，Orm不说话只是低头跟着他，手指还在神经质地拨弄后背的衣服褶皱。  
“你可以等在前廊，我回去拿条干净毛巾。”  
Arthur对Orm说，站得那么近他才知道她比看起来要高，他们本可以伴随着音乐声慢慢熟悉这些细节的。  
“你别……”Arthur想阻止Orm折磨自己的后背，被她躲开了，他不敢再做什么，怕她躲得更远，“消毒水，我给你拿一瓶消毒水，还有热毛巾。”

Arthur在洗手间只找到一瓶碘酒，淋在纱布上按着眉毛上的伤口，然后被突然进来的Orm吓了一跳。他应该是手忙脚乱地想要躲开了，很多年后Arthur都不能回忆起到底是怎么发生的，他只记得一些细节，或许应该说，是很多细节。  
他记得Orm灰蓝色的眼睛，睁得大大的却一滴眼泪都没有，眼眶干涩又发红。她急急忙忙地说着，打着手势，要求着，恳求着，因为难以启齿而结结巴巴，Orm求Arthur射到她后背上。就像一盒被别人用过的录像带，她需要Arthur把他的记录覆盖上去，把前面的东西全部擦掉只留下他的。她躲开了Arthur的手臂，紧紧咬着自己的下唇，泪沟一片通红，捂着耳朵趴在洗手台上，不敢看他也不敢看镜子里的他们。  
Arthur根本下不了手，磨蹭了很久突然去把喷淋的热水开了，洗手间里弥漫着温热的湿气和白噪音一样的沙沙声，他用热毛巾擦了擦被Orm揉皱的T恤，问说能不能亲亲她的肩膀，隔着衣服的，可怜的姑娘愣了很久才在雾气里艰难地点了点头。

他们都很年轻，早已是会在难眠的夜里把手伸进内裤的年纪。幻想已久的对象就在眼前，一切都是实体而不是对照着杂志模特的想象，Arthur很快就趴在Orm的后背上喘了起来，Orm被压在洗手台上，后脖子直起鸡皮疙瘩，难耐地扭来扭去。Arthur压抑着自己的喘息声，这就像是一场危险的狂欢，他一直担心做了什么会让Orm回想起刚才的不快。  
但是Orm没有让他忍太久，她哆哆嗦嗦地往后够到他的手，带着伸进T恤的下摆，在Arthur的手覆盖上内衣的一瞬间，终于哭了出来。从最开始的恐惧、仓皇失措、恶心、自我厌恶，到后面的难耐与羞涩，被拯救和治疗的感恩。那些糟糕的记忆被冲刷掉了，她抬起头看着镜子里模模糊糊的自己，闭上眼睛享受来自后背沉重的挤压，感觉有什么东西重生了。

Arthur擦掉溅到Orm后背上的凉凉的体液，大部分他都射到自己的手心里了。他两只手往前绳索一样紧紧搂住Orm，一边把衣服拉好一边把脸埋进她耸起的肩胛骨里，平复喘息，Orm在他的手掌下微微起伏，有点发抖但是并不僵硬，软绵绵的让人不肯放手。  
终于，Orm压抑的哭声盖过了水声，Arthur吓得连忙把她转过来，然后被她推得跌跌撞撞坐在地上。Orm跨坐在Arthur的腿上有手背擦掉眼泪，低着头感觉到他在亲自己的头发，他告诉她一切会好起来的，问她还愿不愿意和他一起参加舞会。Orm搂住Arthur的脖子，好像这个动作她已经做过无数次了一样娴熟，把还挂着眼泪的脸贴在他脖子上。

他们笨拙地避开彼此的鼻子接吻，第一下撞到了牙齿，第二下就吮吸到了舌尖。Orm仰着头，因为牙龈被舔舐痒得笑出了声。Orm小心摸着Arthur的眉毛，避开那个已经干了的伤口，被撕掉一块皮肉，需要去缝两针才行。然后她把脸埋在他肩上，摸索着解开背带裤侧面的扣子，引导着Arthur的手伸进去，一直到冒着鸡皮疙瘩的两腿间。Arthur用额头抵着Orm的，她因为刚才的一切，下体温热得烫手，他咬着牙把半个手掌盖到饱满的下腹，问她怎么做，在断断续续的指示里，还有可能是无师自通里，用手指满足了她。Arthur轻轻咬着Orm的脖子，手还流连得不想抽回来，他用下巴推开她T恤的领口，在被内衣挤出的胀鼓鼓的软肉上，亲了好几下。Orm懒洋洋地坐在他手上，想要抬手把衣服撩起来，但Arthur把她压在墙上吻，阻止了。今天够了，他们还坐在卫生间的地上，这真的不是一个美好合适的时间和地点。Arthur笑着把呼吸喷到Orm的锁骨上，由着她像寻奶的小猫一样用鼻子和嘴唇找到他，他把Orm搂得很紧，让她呼吸困难，也让她在这种半窒息里感觉到幸福和安全。

他们的第一次是在Orm的房间里，偷偷摸摸的午后，浪费掉三个保险套。Arthur还很难控制自己的力气，他被自己心仪的姑娘勾得简直要发疯，在Orm的大腿内侧留下好多淤青。导致她在第二天的舞会里，还因为不适而有点跌跌撞撞。  
那天晚上，Atlanna和Thomas突然告诉他们，他们要结婚了。

 

Orm依旧觉得现在不是回家的好时机，她不愿意逼迫自己，让自己不好受。  
只不过，Atlanna和Thomas又做错了什么，那一年他们不过是一对被幸福冲昏头的爱侣，而Orm和Arthur也不过是被自尊还有一些乱七八糟的青春期情绪堵住了嘴的倒霉蛋罢了。所有的一切就像是乱糟糟的派对扔蛋糕现场，没有任何龃龉，只是过分的糖和奶油，把一切都给搅乱了。  
Atlanna告诉Orm，Arthur驻军回来后只在家里待了一天就走了，最近才重新联系上。她说他很不好，也说她知道了当年两个人的关系，有点埋怨为什么他们当时不说。  
“我们可以处理好的，你们不该……”Atlanna欲言又止，毕竟一切都是因他们而起。  
“他不愿意见我们，我们也不敢硬来，怕他逃走再也不肯联系。”  
Atlanna给她一个地址，Orm知道那里，离一个老兵俱乐部不远。她甚至敢说Arthur知道她在这里，他一定偷偷摸摸调查过，用这些年他在军队里学到的本事，才在这个Orm坐地铁就可以到的地方安顿下来。就像是那些要自杀的人，最后递出的一份求生的信息一样。Atlanna说Arthur在一次任务里被流弹波及，左眼瞎了左耳也听不见了。  
“我去找他，他不会逃的。他倒是敢！”  
Orm嘴硬地说，心里无限感恩，上帝没有夺走Arthur，至少没有夺走他的全部。  
她看着左手上的戒指，抬起手嗦了一口，摘下来放在一边，然后戴上手套把剩下的实验做完，她要请几天假。  
Orm要去像拼图一样，把破碎的Arthur给拼起来。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
在这块地方，你要是问Arthur Curry住哪儿，没人会回答你，你问那个会和鱼说话的毛汉子在哪儿，会有很多双手指给你看。  
Orm就是这么找到Arthur的。

他正坐在一只旧轮胎上休息，破破烂烂的大背心，沾了不少油污在上面，露出的皮肤上几乎都是毛利纹身，沾满了汗水，衬得旁边那台车分外精致光亮。地上摆了4个空酒瓶，Arthur用手指点着数，数完从头，再从头，像只坏掉的人形计数器。这个改装车仓库的前面竖着一块随时会被风吹倒的纸板，上面写着联系电话，括号，不会接的；5个酒瓶图案，括号，正在戒酒；禁止吸烟；粗体字，没错，会和鱼说话，再问操你。  
Arthur一边念叨着还有一瓶，一边用两只手揉着最后一只酒瓶，犹豫是现在喝还是再放会儿。  
“多喝一瓶，我请。”Orm在他背后说。  
Arthur愣了一下，慢慢把酒瓶放回冰桶里，他站起来，在裤子上抹了抹手才转过来。  
“嘿……”Orm本来想骂他的，用点激将法什么的，她怕自己会哭，决定先发制人，但是她只说了一次字就噎住了，“哥哥。”  
Arthur反戴着一顶棒球帽，压住乱糟糟的头发，左边那只眼睛眼球是浑浊的白色，一些细微的放射状疤痕在皮肤下若影若现，一直延伸到左耳。Orm不想哭的，她是过来闹的，哭的话成什么样子了。她走过去，瘪着嘴把Arthur左边挂下来的头发撩开，一只助听器戴在有点残缺的耳廓上，一根线往后延伸到一个小圆盖子一样的东西贴在头皮上。  
“像被狗啃了一样。”她说，眼圈就红了。  
Arthur握住她的手，按在嘴唇上，裂开一个有点凄惨的笑。他们轻轻抱了抱，就像真的兄妹那样，完全不带任何情欲的，Arthur放开Orm，有点不好意思把油蹭她裙子上了。他微笑着握住她两只手，仔细看她现在的样子，低下头想再亲亲她的手，然后看到了Orm左手上的戒指。  
Orm把手抽回来，转动着点缀着碎宝石的指环：“我要结婚了。”  
（*也不知道爆炸致残是不是要戴这种助听器，这里是胡编的，我就想亚瑟半聋而已……

 

仓库后面是Arthur住的地方，简易床上堆着一团毯子，洗衣机还在转，角落的架子上放着一只鱼缸，Arthur也就和那几条小红鱼才能说得上话，一张小圆桌上放了一堆药瓶，看起来至少一半是空的，标签已经发黄卷了边，垃圾桶里塞了半个比萨盒，看起来已经放了很久了。  
“戒酒是怎么回事？”Orm把包扔到床上，翘着腿坐在床沿上，这里唯一一件可以坐的家具。  
Arthur靠在洗衣机上，抱着胳膊不说话。  
“这些呢？”Orm用下巴指指桌子，又问。  
Arthur用手指摸了摸鼻子，继续沉默。  
Orm站起来，理了理裙子，她穿了条柔软贴身的连衣裙，前襟像日式和服一样叠起来，绕到侧腰上系了个结。她一路过来的时候，那群聚集在一起晒太阳的人都在看她，等她问了Arthur住哪里时他们才慌忙移开了视线，离开时听到背后的窃窃私语。  
Orm踢掉鞋子，踮着脚尖走到Arthur面前，硬挤到他腿中间，靠着他，左手搭在他肩上。阳光只照到那张桌子，解释了为什么标签褪色的厉害，洗衣机嗡嗡地震着，带着他们两个人都微微地颤抖着。Arthur转头看着她的戒指，再转过来时只是盯着Orm的耳垂，嘴瘪成一个无辜的角度。

“我在问你话，Arthur Curry。”Orm呼气在他下巴上。  
“创伤综合症。”  
“没戒成酒？”Orm问的很轻，Arthur得侧头用右耳听。  
“每天都在戒。”他苦笑着说。  
“妈妈说你嗑药了？”  
“那些，那些让我能好过些……”他结巴起来，“听不见怪声音。”  
“医生可没让你吃那么多，”Orm手移到他脸上，“你听到什么？”她问，掰过他的下巴。  
“爆炸……但他们都说我运气好极了，和有些人比，当然是的。”  
“你现在好吗？”  
“不好，”Arthur仰头吸了口气，Orm贴很近，她的嘴唇就在他嘴边，他都能看到唇膏的边界线了，“我得攒了空盒交回去才能拿到药。”  
“你觉得你怎么样才能好起来？”  
Orm把他头掰正了，她心碎地看着那只盲了的左眼，印了一个唇印在那边的眼皮上，然后有点哆嗦的，就像一只准备在花上停下的蝴蝶，正在寻找落脚的地方一样，Orm把嘴唇压在Arthur的嘴角，闭着眼睛仿佛终于抵岸了，胸脯起伏着喘了一口气。

Arthur很粗鲁，他通常情况下都很温柔甚至有点小心翼翼仿佛担心把Orm碰碎了，但是他现在很粗鲁地把她压在还在震动的洗衣机上，完全不在乎会不会把腰给压痛。他糊了一嘴Orm的唇膏，啃着她的嘴唇，把她的舌头勾出来要全部吸进肚子一样地吻她，Orm被堵得只能踮着脚，屁股被一双大手抱住，胯紧紧贴在Arthur的身体上，他滚烫地隔着衣料压着她。Orm用手指摸着Arthur的脸，指肚抹开了口红印，有点勉强地吞咽着这个粗鲁的亲吻和随之冒出来的口水，Arthur尝起来一股浓重的咖啡味儿。  
“怎么才能好？”Arthur离开她一秒，下一刻又猛地吻上去。  
“你说我怎么才能好！”  
他把Orm一下子托起来，让她坐到嗡嗡作响的洗衣机上，一路沿着脖子吻下来，鼻子撑开了领口。他把她的膝盖掰开，Orm手撑在洗衣机上喘着气看着他，然后Arthur盯着她的眼睛，把裙摆撩起来，他低头用牙齿各啃了一口两边的大腿内侧，Orm惊呼着想要并拢腿，却被掰得更开了。然后Arthur把头埋进她的胯里，温暖颤抖的嘴唇印在已经有点湿润的裤裆上。

Orm被震得浑身都在抖，敏感到仅仅因为Arthur的嘴唇隔着裤子贴着就涌出一小波热流，她咬着自己的嘴唇，一只手伸过去抓住他的头发。  
Arthur用胡子磨蹭她的腹股沟，伸手摘掉帽子扔到一边，抓住了Orm的那只手。然后他停了下来，从她的裙底钻了出来。Orm用脚趾戳他，要他继续，但是Arthur只是抓着她的手不动，他那只好的眼睛看着她，睫毛都在颤。Orm知道为什么，他的手指捏在那枚戒指上。她猛地抽回手，嗦了戒指一口，把它摘下来放到一边，弯腰喘了一口热气喷在他脸颊上。  
“继续。”  
“不……Ormi，这不行……”  
Arthur站起来，Orm连忙缠住他，她手脚并用缠在他身上，吻他的耳朵和脖子。  
“继续！”  
“不不，你要结婚了你说过。”  
“那又怎么样！”Orm怒气冲冲地。  
“那就不行……”Arthur用手指把Orm蹭到脸上的唇膏擦掉，想往后退。  
“你爱谁？Arthur？”Orm问他，每次都是她来问。  
“你。”  
“那就操我，和我做爱，吻我，什么都不要管，你说什么能治好你，我能，你抱抱我你就能好了，Arthur，别推开我！”  
她急急忙忙说着，挣脱Arthur要摆脱他的手，不管不顾地抱着他，把脸贴在他胸口上。  
“Ormi！”  
Arthur用力推开她，Orm撞到洗衣机上，手肘很响地磕了一下。她瞪着他，嘴唇还肿着，脖子上有手指留下的红印，裙子的开襟扯开了，露出一截内衣和雪白的肚子，握着拳头赤着脚站在地上。她喘着气，胸脯一起一伏，猛地转身把那枚戒指拽在手心，小狮子一样朝Arthur扑了过去。他连忙接住她，腿把圆桌推得晃了一下，药瓶滚了下来。

“这是什么！你以为这是什么！”Orm举着戒指，Arthur 被她推到床边，一屁股坐下去，“我说什么你都信！这不是什么结婚戒指，我就算要结婚……”  
她愣住了，在考虑怎么接下去说，Arthur手扶在她腰上，脸上都是汗，紧张地看着她，Orm觉得自己要是真的继续闹下去，说出一个陌生人的名字并说要和这个人结婚，Arthur会暴怒地毁了除她的所有一起，包括他自己。  
“就算我要结婚……”她放低声音，靠在他身上，那枚戒指举到Arthur眼前，他紧张地盯着，Orm被他差点就要对眼的蠢样子逗得笑了一声，“我也会和Arthur Curry结婚。”  
“Ormi？”  
“没有别人，”她低头吻吻他的嘴唇，把戒指塞进他的手里，“只有你。”  
这个词就像一道魔咒，一记指令，一个开关。  
Arthur托着Orm的屁股让她坐在自己身上，匆匆忙忙吻了一下她的脸颊，往下吻到她极速跳动的脉搏上，Orm觉得脸上湿湿的，低头看到Arthur闭着眼睛，下睫毛被粘成一簇一簇的。他睁开眼，Orm永远抵抗不了他的眼睛，最醇香的蜂蜜里搅了一大把云母碎片一样，这个男人眼角还湿漉漉的，他亲了一口她的下巴，把戒指举起来。  
戒圈内侧刻了一排数字，Arthur和Orm都不会忘记的那个日子。

“你走后学校因为流感被隔离了几周，有人因此死了你可以去查查新闻，我也被传染了，”Orm抱着他的头，哺乳一样把衣襟拉开，让Arthur的脸好贴在她的胸口上，“我那次没吃药，”Arthur的头在她胸口震了一下，被Orm按住了，“我们有过一个指甲盖那么大的孩子，Arthur……”Orm感觉到胸口又暖又湿，她不是家里唯一爱哭的那个，“填单子的时候护士问我什么时候受孕的，你瞧这种问题大部分人只能回答一个大概，可是我知道，记得清清楚楚。我怕你哪天死在外面了，我想过可能只能再见到你的骨灰盒……那我会让这枚戒指陪你，免得你被蒙在鼓里。”  
Orm用脸颊贴着Arthur的头顶，他闻起来是被太阳晒了很久的那种香味，眼泪从她鼻梁划过落到Arthur的头发里。  
“你爱谁？”Orm问。  
“你……”Arthur哽咽着。  
“问问我，你从来不问我，不公平。”  
“你爱的是谁？”Arthur从她胸口抬起头，紧紧攥着的拳头摊开，戒指躺在他手心里。  
“你。我真爱你，像爱太阳一样爱你。”  
Arthur把戒指套回Orm的戒指，吻了吻她的手。  
他往后躺下，让Orm靠在他胸口，Arthur搂着她的肩膀，朝着天花板叹气。  
“边哭边做爱听起来很惨的样子。”  
Orm打了他一下。  
“陪我躺一会儿。”Arthur亲了亲她的头顶。  
“你得好起来，Arthur Curry你是知道我的，我命令你好起来，否则别怪我不客气。”  
（*我真喜欢日月星的梗

 

——五年后。  
“我戒酒的时候就馋这个！”  
Arthur满足地把酒杯砸回吧台，抹了一把胡子上的泡沫。  
“真的，没有比这个更好的了，拿金子都不换。”  
旁边一起喝酒的陌生人说，酒保一脸得意。这个小酒吧里一个个几乎都是大光头，刺了满胳膊的纹身，脖子上挂着各种材料的粗链子。  
“你是新搬来的？”有人问，这人块头比Arthur都要大，头顶一撮头发染成了玫红色。  
“有套老房子在橡树那头，我们只搬了一部分东西过来，下一车得等雨停，那边路不好走，又都是书。”  
他们聊了一会儿天气。  
“你是教书的？”酒保问，“看起来可不像。”  
“我不是，我老婆是。”Arthur亮了亮他的婚戒，闪闪发光还很新的样子。  
“少臭不要脸了，就你还有老婆？眼睛怎么回事我刚才就想问了。”  
“当兵时弄的，我这边耳朵听不见。”  
“你没，戴个助听器？”酒客怕他听不见一样大声说。  
Arthur笑着推了推他，“我这边可没聋！”他们都笑起来，“被孩子拿去玩儿了。”  
“你真结婚了？还有孩子？见鬼了我怎么找不到女人！”他们都哄笑起来。  
“她们在隔壁剪头发，那家怎么样？好的话我们就不换地方了。”  
男人们开始聊隔壁理发店的八卦，Arthur说到一半看了眼手机付了酒钱告辞，说有机会再一起喝。  
他一出门几个大光头就都凑到玻璃门前面去了，连酒保都跟过来了。门上的贴纸挡着看不完全，只看到一个个儿挺高的女人，她转头弯下腰跟孩子说话时，他们都倒吸了口气，心里暗骂着那个卷毛艳福真不浅。  
Orm从孩子手上把助听器要回来，Arthur低头让她给他戴上，求了个吻。他拨了拨抓着他裤子的小孩子的头发，剪得还有点勉强但是比他们两个都好，他把他提起来，架在脖子上，孩子咯咯笑着，玩着Arthur的发髻。雨停了，但一副很快还要下的样子，红灯还在闪，Arthur侧头跟垫着脚的Orm又接了个吻，孩子爬到另一边肩膀上，小猴子一样灵活。他一边接吻一边笑，终于忍不住把皮猴子拉了回来，空出来的手指揉了揉Orm的脸颊。绿灯跳了起来，他们要趁着雨停快点回家。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完啦！谢谢大家吃下单方性转，我也是第一次写，奥妹的话性格有点难抓，ooc难免的，多谢包涵🙏  
> 当时写脑洞时还有一个番外车，bg大肉我没写过，有点方怕写不好要不就算了。脑洞贴一下，方便脑补——【奥姆最喜欢做的事情就是摘掉亚瑟的助听器，一边跟他搞一边在聋掉的那边说各种咸湿情话，她说要验证下强烈刺激之下人体能不能自我修复。当然不能啦！反正就是搞个爽。】


End file.
